Achievement Hunter Police Department (AHPD)
by OneManArmySilver
Summary: Gavin David Free has just joined the Liberty City Police Department on his pursuit of the American Dream. But now that he's an American police officer, his time in the LCPD department has more than it's fair share of unusual fellow officers and coworkers, weirdly comedic events, and serious crime-fighting events. The shenanigans of Rooster Teeth as a PD in Liberty city!
1. Informational Chapter

**Information**

AND WE'RE BACK!

Seriously, It's been so long since I've decided to start uploading again! This is a bit of another hobby story, in which the members of Rooster Teeth are all in fact part of the City of Liberty Police Department in the Grand Theft Auto IV universe! I've always loved imagining the Rooster Teeth group as police officers and what kind they'd be, so here's a story that hopefully can really be both comedic and serious as the group tackles crime in the United States!

* * *

Inspired by GTA IV Let's Plays, specifically the Cops and Crooks videos, as well as TV shows such as Brooklyn 99.

* * *

**Summary**:

English/Italian immigrant Gavin David Free has just been allowed to join the Liberty City Police Department, in his dream of acquiring citizenship in the United States of America to pursue a career in film making and recording. But after being assigned to the East Island City Police Station, he soon finds himself working in a very diverse and unusual group of officers. His partner? A guy with anger issues. His CO? A war veteran with, for some reason, a grudge against him. Weapons handler and heavy armed response unit? A silent psychopath. And many, many, MANY more unusual, unique persons that make up the core of the East Island City's LCPD units.

Gavin now has to fit into his new environment and companions, while at the same time learning the ins and outs of policing in the United States.

* * *

**Main Characters**:

Gavin Free: Arriving in the United States from the UK, Gavin was drawn into the new promises of a Green Card and eventual Citizenship for serving with the Police Department in Liberty City (as part of a LCPD Campaign), and he jumped at the opportunity for work to eventually pursue a future career in the film industry. But he soon realizes that his coworkers in the department may end up being a bit more than he can handle, and Police Work in America is a whole lot more equal parts exciting and dangerous.

Michael Jones: A police officer since 20 years old, Michael is well-known for his abrasive language and violent nature, with his frequent use of a baton during arrests well-known. He does have a strong sense of justice, but sometimes it results in what can only really be described as a beating for the criminals, especially harsh on those who do harm to innocents. His job can't really be described as vigilantism, but his punishments sure can be.

Ray Narvaez Jr: Hispanic-American, from Puerto Rico, Ray moved into the LCPD with a similar situation to Gavin - he wanted to get a permanent residency in mainland USA for a career in the entertainment industry, specifically through online gaming streams. He is a good marksman, and also travels around in a police motorbike, earning himself his self-proclaimed title of "Moto-Cop" or "Scooter-Patrol".

Geoff Ramsey: A war veteran, Geoff is a bitter but confusing lieutenant of the PD. There are many words to describe him: Old, gruff, bitter, cynical, outright asshole. But a few times he also can be a fatherly figure, and is a recovering alcoholic. He is a senior officer in the department, and is also skilled with heavy weaponry, and makes sure that those around him always make it home safe, no matter what it requires.

Jack Pattillo: The good officer. Jack's the good-cop figure of the department, being skilled in law and also a compassionate person, often called in during situations where a voice of calm is required. He also serves as a negotiator, and was a former K9 handler, and still is to this day. He's the one who advocated for beards to be available for police officers in the LCPD, and thus the city's police department is the only one in the US to allow full-grown beards (courtesy of Jack).

Ryan Haywood: No one knows how he got into the police department, but he's basically Terminator if he looked evil, was human, didn't talk. Ryan speaks very little, if at all, and he displays very psychotic and psychopathic behavior, from using throwing knives in suspect chases to juggling with flashbang grenades in the office. His very existence in the department is a wonder, but at least he gets the job done in dangerous situations. And he also shares Michael's sense of brutal justice for bad criminals, albeit with a lot more blood spilt.

Jeremy Dooley: He's got a bit of a short complex, and he's often quite easy to piss off. Jeremy is the second-to-youngest officer in the group, only beaten by Gavin in terms of date of recruitment, and he often feels that he needs to make a stand - that he needs to go above and beyond, not just for height reasons. Thus, Jeremy often makes very loud and very open choices of action, from drinking ten shots of hard liquor in half an hour for a bet to catching criminals in a dump truck (yes, it's a true story, one that ended with a whole lot of cleaning up afterwards).

* * *

**Supporting Characters: **

_These characters serve as secondary characters to the Achievement Hunter group, often appearing with the main characters, and are all members of Rooster Teeth. _

Matt Bragg: Technician and on-off patrolman, Matt likes his donuts and coffee. Being more of a desk-cop, he tries to avoid working, but only really does so because every single time he has stepped out into a patrol car ends up with him in some sort of spat that usually has him arresting someone, despite not being in the best shape. Thus, he is the only one in any Police Department to have a literal 100% arrest and conviction rate, earning him the title of "America's Best Police Officer" in 2013, 2014, 2015, 2016, and 2017. This put him at odds with Michael Jones, who often would consider Matt to be a "Prick", often stemming from Matt being a senior to him, and his perfect track record (Michael holds a solid 89% conviction rate for arrests, often due to rage-induced driving and being alone without backup when faced with more than one suspect).

Trevor Collins: Current head Supervisor of the East Island City PD, Trevor likes to stick to rules and regulations, and is a bit of a neat freak. But despite this, he is actually relatively lax, often condoning regular shenanigans on the police office unless it results in property damage or injury, and even then he makes moves to hide it from Internal Affairs to avoid getting him and his coworkers in trouble. He also is often paired up on patrols with Alfredo Diaz, whom they refer to as "White Alfredo" due to their similarities.

Alfredo Diaz: Alfredo is in charge of public records and public announcements. Alfredo, being a very multicultural and ethnic person, is often worried about his status as a minority in the police department, and often avoids very direct and un-logical shenanigans, although this doesn't always protect him. Alfredo's nickname is "Ethnic Trevor", due to his similarities with the Supervisor, but he recently adopted a new nickname "The Sauce", fitting because of his name. He also is very good with firearms, despite showing reluctance and panic when forced to use them in stressful situations, which is unusual considering he's very calm and collected in shooter games.

Lindsay Jones: Dispatcher and wife of Michael Jones. Lindsay is a notable voice actor, but decided to join the LCPD as a dispatcher after dating Michael Jones, who was a new officer at the time, and eventually was hired as a dispatcher. She and Michael married shortly after, and the two have served in the force ever since, together. While often light-hearted and cheerful, she cares about Michael and is often worried for his health, especially in dangerous situations, but often is able to hide her worries as Michael proved himself to be strong and capable. She also has been trying to conceive a child with Michael for a while, but so far she hasn't been successful in that regard.

Barbara Dunkelman: Recruiter and Public Relations officer. Barbara is actually Canadian, joining the force for similar reasons to Gavin to gain citizenship. Barbara officially is the department's PR manager, taking care of public relations and also is a recruiter for the LCPD, set up in the East Island City PD. She also serves as a Dispatcher for Lindsay when possible. She had entered a relationship with Trevor shortly before Gavin's arrival to the force. As well as these, her notoriety for bad jokes has become a running gag in the department, her terrible puns always met with boos and jeers.

Burnie Burns: Police Captain of the East Island City Police Department precinct. Burnie is one of the oldest members of the department, but not that old. He often appears among the regular officers and is an easy-to-talk-to guy overall, and likes to engage in conversation and debates. He often stars in a nearby radio podcast, and talks on the phone live to the same station with his assistant and long-time acquaintance, Gus Sorola.

Gus Sorola: Assistant to the Captain, Gus has been on the force with Burnie since the two first joined the LCPD. Despite being one of the older figures, Gus does not occupy as much work as the rest of the officers, similar to his Captain, Burnie. He often is seen taking care of paperworks for the Captain, but also likes to laze around and avoids the more tedious work, leaving it to his juniors. He also engages with Burnie in plenty of conversations and also stars on news shows and debates on law enforcement. He often gets pissed off when people try to guess his nationality based on his looks, and often results in the wildest guesses that has never been correct, much to his ire (he's in fact American-born with Hispanic descent, both his parents being mexican). He also is in fact a certified helicopter pilot and often flies in the PD's helicopter, although he hides the fact due to his wife's absolute hatred of the idea of him being behind the stick of any flying vehicle.

Blaine Gibson: Police patrolman. Blaine is the stereotypical handsome, buff cop, and is the model police officer regarding looks. Always seen in public with a tight short-sleeve shirt and pants on motorcycle patrol, Blaine always looks his best - but in reality, inside he likes to relax and is a bit insecure of himself, much to everyone's absolute disbelief (like, seriously). But despite this, his superiors often drag him in whenever a cool, handsome person is required for PR purposes, including advertising and photoshoots, as well as official tours of the Department for special guests. He often receives attraction from women in public, but it makes him nervous and he tries to avoid staying in public for long. Any areas with large gatherings of women, like the beach and near strip clubs, is off limits to Blaine without some form of supervision for him.

Miles Luna: Miles works as a Criminal Profiler, writing profiles for criminals as well as reports and assignments for filing. However, Miles actually works as a writer for an entertainment and film studio located in Liberty City, and has produced multiple works for TV shows and film. However, he has to have a full-time job to support himself, but his fellow officers condone his writing and lifestyle so long as he occasionally pulls some of his weight. Miles hopes to work full-time in script writing for animation and film, but until then he has to work as a police civilian worker to get by. He also has ADHD, which makes him a nightmare if he doesn't take his stimulants, and he often has trouble remembering if he took them or not.

Joel Heyman: The resources head of the department as well as financial advisor. Joel's in charge of resources of the PD, from money to weapons, as well as working on sponsors for public events sponsored by the LCPD and monetary support for his Department. He's a bit of an oddball, in that he has many defining characteristics: for example, he is unusually obsessed with gold stock prices, has a fear of snakes despite owning a python as a child, and is terrible with technology. He's also very critical of the medical services after a bit of a spat involving a "dissolving stitch thread", and he can be described as pessimistic and abrasive.

More characters will be added with descriptions as the story progresses, including Non-Achievement Hunter groups (like Funhaus).


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's Note: We're back! First chapter in a while! Unfortunately, no set schedule for uploads, but hopefully the Achievement Hunter fandom on this site is still strong! Anyway, hope you enjoy the first chapter, gives a taste of what to expect in the story. More characters will be added, so don't worry! Enjoy the story, leave a review about what you think! Enjoy! **

* * *

Gavin David Free was now a member of the Liberty City Police Department, and as he stepped out of the car in front of the East Island City Station, he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"You ready for your first day?"

He looked back as Mitt Fitzsimmons, the Police Commissioner of the LCPD, spoke up from the other side of his car, resting his arms on the roof of the unmarked Police Buffalo sedan. He was an old man with grey hair and a moustache, but he was one with a lot of experience under his belt, made more so after the scandal surrounding his former Deputy Commissioner, Francis McReary, who had been involved in a corruption scandal that made national news. Fitzsimmons had to put his retirement on hold for nearly a decade now, yet the old man was still at it. "Kind of, sir."

"Yep." He chuckled. "Policing ain't gonna be easy. It'll be a lot different from what you'd expect back in England, but stick with your partner, keep in line, and you'll do the job. Oh, and no corruption. I've nearly killed myself weeding out the corruption in our units, and the last thing I need are immigrant officers jumping into another corruption scandal."

"That's not going to happen, sir." Gavin placed his cap on his head before saluting. "Thank you for the ride."

"Thank you, officer Free." Mitt replied as he eased himself into his sedan. "You'll be risking your life keeping our streets just a little bit safer. Good luck."

He nodded as the sedan rolled away, before heading up the stairs to the double doors, adjusting the belt he wore with his baton, handcuffs, flashlight, and his service pistol.

"Right." He hyped himself up as he reached the doors. "First day. Let's go." He then opened the door.

Only to suddenly be slammed into by someone.

Gavin grabbed their shirt as he flew back, and both of them tumbled down the stairs to slam painfully into the ground. He then sat up, dazed, only to realize he was basically sitting on top of a guy with a white shirt and messy hair, groaning from the tumble.

"Get that bastard!"

Gavin looked up to see a bunch of officers run out, and the first one quickly slapped a pair of handcuffs on the man's arms. He then looked up at him, eyes narrowed through a pair of glasses that were askew on his face. "That was my arrest, got it?"

"Sorry?" Gavin blinked.

"Nah, it's the rookie's, fair and square."

He looked up as another officer walked up to him, holding out his hand. He wore his uniform a bit more clean, and didn't wear a cap. He also sported a rather interesting handlebar moustache and sleeve tattoos, and held the rank of Sergeant. "Get up."

Gavin let him pull him up, before giving an awkward salute. "I'm Gavin Free. The new recruit."

"Yep." The man replied. "Sergeant Geoff Ramsey, but you call me Sergeant. Come on inside, you're late. And by the way, the other guy's Michael Jones."

Gavin followed him and Michael, who was now dragging the drunk man who had tried to run away back through the doors. He found himself climbing up some stairs into a spacious floor, where desks were set up around the office with police officers and law enforcement walking around, talking, working on computers, and other things that he expected police officers to do.

"New recruit!" Geoff announced as he led Gavin through the office. "So, Free, quick rundown of who you definitely need to know. That guy will show you around. Jack!"

A large man with an orange beard - unusually, since Gavin had never seen a bearded officer before - and glasses walked up, shaking his hand. "Hello, you can call me Jack. Your name's Gavin?"

"Yep." He nodded. He then noticed that Geoff was gone. "Where did Sergeant go?"

"Just call him Geoff, and he went to his office." Jack sighed as he started walking with him. "Okay, introductions. I'm Jack, you can come to me for any help. Right here next to me is Jeremy Dooley."

Gavin looked down to see a short man with bald hair and a goatee looking up from his desk, before standing up. He then huffed as he sat back down again, putting on a pair of sunglasses. "Just call me Dooley." He turned his back to him.

"Don't worry, Jeremy's just worried about his height." Jack whispered.

"I'm not!" He protested.

Gavin chuckled as they continued on. Jack then pointed. "That there is Ray Narvaez Jr., but you can call him Ray."

Gavin spotted a glasses-wearing hispanic man with his legs kicked up on his desk and fingers flying on his DS, wearing a motorcycle officer's uniform with a helmet on the desk in front of him. He then gave a peace sign to him without looking up.

"That there is Ryan Haywood."

Gavin looked the other way to see the most terrifying man he had ever seen looking at him. His desk was at the wall, which had paper targets hung up with bullet holes and buckshot holes on the head, neck, and chest areas. He also had a knife collection on the wall, and an assault rifle and shotgun sitting next to his desk. And Ryan himself looked up with dark eyes, rather handsome were it not for the killer look he had.

"Ryan's cool so long as you've got a clean history." Jack explained. "Don't worry, Ryan, Gavin's record is completely clean."

Ryan looked at him before giving a grin. Probably meant to be an accepting one, but Gavin thought it was the look of a killer sighting prey.

"And the last guy, your partner, will be Michael Jones." Jack pulled to a stop near the end. "There he is."

Michael turned out to be the officer who had dragged the criminal from earlier, and he was marching back to his desk while muttering angrily. "What're you looking at?" He snapped at them, dropping onto his chair and tossing his cap on his desk.

"This is your new partner." Jack shrugged. "Gavin, your desk is right here."

Gavin looked at the small block with his name tag and boxes of his personal belongings, and sat down at the desk. Jack gave him a quick rundown of the computer system, before waving as he left.

Gavin cast a look at Michael. "So…"

"Shut up." He snapped immediately.

Gavin recoiled. "Wot?"

"Michael's just being an asshole, don't worry."

He looked up as a woman walked up, grinning as she leaned on Michael's desk. "Name's Lindsay Jones, good to meet ya!"

"Hi." He nodded, before pausing. "Wait. Jones?"

"Yep, we're married!" Lindsay clapped a hand on top of Michael's head, who flinched. "My husbando right here, the angry asshole of East Island City PD!"

"Shut the hell up!" He snapped without looking up.

"Oh, yeah, keep talking."

"You need to shut your mouth and stay the hell away from me!"

"You weren't saying that last night in bed, bitch!" Lindsay crossed her arms with a smirk.

"OOH, GET FUCKED!" Jack's voice came from out of sight, and the entire building erupted in laughter. Gavin himself found himself laughing as well, especially when Michael's face turned bright red - from embarrassment or rage he didn't know - and he stormed off to the kitchen.

"That was funny." Gavin grinned, shaking her hand. "Gavin Free."

"English?" Lindsay guessed. "Nice, and yes, I'm serious about last night." She then sighed. "Hopefully, it happens."

Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"She means the baby making, Free."

He looked back as another woman walked up, this one a young, blond-haired woman who looked rather beautiful, in Gavin's opinion. But he figured she was already taken. "Nice to meet you."

"Name's Barbara, but you can call me Barb." She grinned. "Heh, guess you had a lot of "Free time" before this job?"

Gavin smiled at the pun, but there was a myriad of over-exaggerated groans from the office, and Jack chipped in with a very audible "God damn it Barb!"

"Again with the puns." Lindsay elbowed her. "You're gonna find out that she's the worst when it comes to puns, Free."

"I guess." Gavin shrugged, leaning back in his chair. "So, I'm guessing you've got a boyfriend already, Barb?"

"How'd you guess?" She asked.

"Because odds are, you already got one. At least, that's for every single hot girl I've ever met, it's like a curse."

Barb chuckled, scratching her cheek. "Well, I just started dating…"

"Hey! What's going on here?!"

A tall man suddenly walked up, wearing the uniform and rank of a supervisor as he jogged up. He then sighed as he pointed with his thumb back. "Hey, get back to the dispatch station. I had to answer a call for you girls!"

"Shoot! Okay nice meeting you Gavin good luck from now on bye!" Lindsay quickly ran away, but the guy suddenly grabbed Barb and gave her a quick hug.

"Good luck." He whispered to her. Barb nodded and ran on with a smile on her face, before the guy turned to Gavin. "I'm Trevor Collins, Supervisor."

"Gavin Free." Gavin shook his hand.

"You're going on your first assignment." He nodded. "Once Michael goes, you're going to respond to a 10-15, maybe a 10-56." He then sighed when Gavin looked at him blankly. "Civil disturbance, probably a drunk guy."

"Ohh…" He nodded, standing up. "Okay, when Michael gets back, I'll go."

"It'll be at Hancock street, near the park." Trevor explained. "Just go in, don't make things escalate. Just stay cool, don't fuck up, and you'll be perfectly fine."

"Thanks, sir." Gavin saluted, before heading to the door and waving to Michael as he passed. "We've got a call!"

"Ugh, probably some dipshit who drank too much." Michael crunched up his paper cup and tossed it into the trash can. But as the two stepped outside, Michael grabbed his shoulder and pointed at him. "Look, you listen to my orders, rookie. I'm the senior officer here."

"Sure." Gavin nodded.

"You stay back, just try and look as intimidating as you can with that stupid face of yours… You know what, the only thing I need you to do is to shoot the guy if he starts to attack me."

"Um… Okay…" Gavin cast a look at his service pistol before following him to the car park. Michael immediately boarded a Police Cruiser and they headed out onto the road, sirens on.

Gavin cast a look out as they rolled down the street at the City of Liberty. "So… What can I expect for my next few years?"

"Bunch of drunks, pick pockets, foot chases, and maybe some shootings." Michael replied. "Bank robberies kinda rare, but you'll let the NOOSE take care of them. And don't worry, you shoot one guy, you'll have a bunch of anti-police fuckheads on your back, telling you to have used pepper spray, even if he had a shotgun." He shook his head. "If they knew what we had to go through, we'd be paid triple what we get now."

"Okay." Gavin swallowed. "So… Will I be okay?"

Michael cast one look at him before turning back to the road. "Nope. You're fucked."

"Good to know." He looked out at the street with a sigh.

This was the LCPD, after all. This wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

But hopefully he could get used to it.

After all, how hard could it be?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not posting sooner, but I've had a lot going on - traveling out of country, Stomach flu, IB work, Essays... It sucks. But here's a new chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Hancock street was mostly empty of people, the park nearby containing a few people who were simply enjoying the afternoon. Gavin looked out at the streets as their car came to a stop outside a small convenience store, and he could immediately see the issue.

Some drunk guy was throwing empty beer cans at the door of the store, yelling incoherently, while a small crowd of amused teenagers and locals watched, some filming with cell phones.

"God damn, another asshole to take care of." Michael muttered as they got out. He then looked at him. "You know what? Go and arrest him."

"Me?" Gavin pointed to himself.

"Yes, dipshit, of course you." He sighed. "Just go and arrest him for public intoxication and disturbing the peace. Then we can run him in the system."

"Okay." Gavin walked over to him nervously, hand on his belt. "Excuse me!"

The young man turned to him, glaring angrily. "Whaddya want?!"

"Sir, you're under arrest for public intoxication and disturbing the peace." Gavin announced.

"Bah!" He spat on the ground, before throwing another can at the door. "I ain't drunk!"

"You reek of booze." Gavin wrinkled his nose. "And you're also throwing empty cans, and I can guess you didn't just happen to find these in your pocket."

Some people in the crowd laughed.

"Fuck you!" He snapped, whirling on him angrily. "And fuck that guy! That manager in there, I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"Why?" Gavin raised an eyebrow.

"He cost me my job!" He yelled. "Now I'm on the street! Rooting through trash cans because that fat fuck accused me of robbing him!"

"Why?"

"Because he wanted my girlfriend!" He pointed. "She's half his age, and abuses her! She still has a belt slash on her thigh from when he attacked her with a whip this morning! Go check!"

Gavin frowned, waving Michael over. "He says the owner beats his girlfriend, that's why he's so angry."

"Okay, I'm gonna ask him." Michael cracked his knuckles as he headed to the store. "No one beats women on my watch."

"Go get him!" Someone from the crowd called.

Gavin sighed as he turned back to the man. "Look, I just need to take you in, you've cause a disturbance."

"I know!" He snapped, before wiping his eyes. "It's just… She's my old friend, she was forced into that relationship! And after he accused me of robbing, he's put my name in the shitter! I-I don't know what to do…!"

Gavin watched as he started crying, before sighing and patting his shoulder. He then grimaced as he grabbed him, sobbing into his uniform, but he just started rubbing his back. "Look, it'll be fine."

There was suddenly a commotion, and there was a crash as a large man flew through the shop window, groaning. Michael followed, leading a young woman who was limping painfully, setting her on the corner before standing over the man, baton in hand. "You had her chained to the fucking bed, you sick fuck?"

"Janet!" The man stumbled to the woman, who was crying silently.

He looked up at him angrily, spitting out blood. "Fuck you, pig! What I do in my home is my business-!"

Michael whipped out his baton and slammed it into his mouth, knocking out several teeth. He then pulled out his radio. "Officer Jones here, send EMS right now, I have a suspect who was holding a woman hostage. Right." He turned to the crowd and raised his voice. "This fucker had that girl chained up to the bed, with nothing but a shit bucket and a blanket! And I just interrupted him trying to rape her. What should I do?"

"Shoot him!" Someone from the crowd yelled. They then started chanting angrily, while the man looked more and more scared.

"Cool idea." Michael then pulled out something and aimed it down. "Hope you can work your tool after this, buddy."

There was a sharp bang and the man let out a shrill scream as the taser hit him right in the crotch, and the crowd cheered as the kidnapper was hit by 50,000 volts in his most vulnerable spot.

Gavin comforted the man and woman while an Ambulance arrived, and another car rolled up, this one a marked Buffalo Police Cruiser. Jack jumped out and jogged to the two victims immediately, but Geoff Ramsey walked up right to Gavin and looked at him. "You know you need a search warrant to go into someone's property, right?"

"Um…" Gavin pointed to Michael, who was repeatedly tasering the kidnapper rolling on the ground. "He did it, though."

Geoff sighed, before grinning. "You did awesome, kid. First day, you saved a woman from kidnapping and rape. That's gonna look good on record."

"I guess so." Gavin grinned, before leaning in. "Just give the arrest credit to Michael."

"Sure, kid." He chuckled, before clapping his back and shaking his hand. "Welcome to the LCPD. You're gonna fit right in. And you're looking for a bright career, kid."

Gavin grinned, more so as the crowd started cheering and clapping as the kidnapper was stuffed into the back of the police cruiser and the woman and man were both helped to an ambulance.

Maybe being a good guy wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"Excessive force, property damage, breach of private property, improper use of a taser, failure of the following of orders…"

"That last one ain't a charge." Michael shrugged.

"Shut up, Jones!" Trevor snapped, before rubbing his head. "God, the media's gonna have a field day with this one!"

"We saved a woman from being raped, though." Gavin spoke up nervously. Both he and Michael stood in Trevor's office back in the East Island City station, Gavin nervous, Michael completely relaxed. "Would the press really find something like that to complain about?"

"Trust me, the liberal news will somehow spin this one." Trevor groaned. "And the conservatives will make us idols. The last thing I need is us involved in politics! I'm just a supervisor, man!"

Gavin shuffled awkwardly. "So… I guess we're in trouble?"

"No…" Trevor mumbled as he rested his face on the table in front of him. "That'll just cause more trouble. Just go, you're fine."

Gavin saluted and the two stepped out, standing in silence for a moment.

"Welp." Michael sighed. "I guess you're fine."

"Huh?" Gavin looked at him.

Michael chuckled as he turned to him. "You did okay, partner. Saved a woman from being raped, reunited her with that childhood friend, and I got to taser that kidnapping fuckhead's genitals to bits. I'd say that more than qualifies you as an officer."

"Okay." Gavin grinned.

"But I'm in charge." He poked him in the shoulder. "You follow my orders, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Gavin sighed. "So, what now?"

"Well, introductions." He pointed to himself. "I'm Michael Jones. Born in New Jersey, served in the LCPD since I was 20."

"Nice." Gavin nodded. "Gavin David Free, born in England. I'm half Welsh, half Italian, and I moved here so I could get a chance to work in the film industry."

"What, shooting movies?" Michael scoffed. "You came here because of the whole "American Dream" bullcrap, right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Welp, it's a thing alright. Just not for everyone." Michael flung an arm around Gavin's shoulder and led him to the front windows, waving his arm out to the street. "Out there in Liberty City, things are hard, man. Some people got it easy, some hard. And us, we're the ones cleaning people's shit, and the shitty people. That's our job as Police officers, to clear out the filth so that the good people can sleep soundly in their beds without worrying that some motherfucker with a shotgun's gonna come in during the night and fuck them."

"Okay." Gavin nodded, a bit taken aback by his abrasive choice of words.

"So don't be surprised if we get a lot of shit. But hey, we get dirty so the world stays clean, amIright?" He shoved him away with a sigh. "Too bad the whole city's full of shit."

"Hey, you joined the force, right?"

Gavin looked up as Lindsay walked up with a grin, handing both of them mugs of coffee. "Thanks."

"No probs." She replied, before nudging Michael. "Sooo… It's that time of the week..."

"Ugh." Michael groaned. "I swear, woman. You made me go for three hours last week, nearly broke my damn back."

"Hey, whatever it takes." She shrugged, grinning at Gavin before making a motion with her hands.

"Oh…" Gavin gave her an awkward thumbs up as he realized what exactly she was talking about.

"Look, we'll do it when we get home, but I've gotta stock up on condoms." Michael sighed.

"I dunno, I hear that condoms are actually being sabotaged." Lindsay shrugged. "They're sold three times their price and they poke holes in them, so then women have to go back and buy the more expensive pills."

"That's bullshit!" Michael complained as he looked out the window. "What, someone wants to get me a baby? Please, I'm not father material!"

"I dunno about that."

"Look at me!" He gestured to himself. "Who in their right mind would think a Jersey Shore Police Officer would make a good dad?!"

"And one with anger issues?" Gavin added.

"Shut your mouth." He snapped at him, before turning back to Lindsay. "Look, if it happens, I'll do my damndest to make sure that kid comes out the best. But right now, I'm just focused on getting through another week in this PD, and not getting myself shot in the process."

"Hey, Michael!" Trevor suddenly called out to him. "We've got a 10-56 that you and Jack need to take care of."

"A what?" He looked at him.

"Seriously, learn the codes." Trevor sighed. "We've got some drunk guy attacking people, you'll go with Jack outside. Gavin, I'm gonna give you a tour of the place, since you didn't really get a proper one, and I'll introduce you to the Captain."

"Sure thing," Michael handed the mug to Lindsay before he and Gavin headed down the corridor. "Time to distribute law and order! No one gets drunk and hurts people on my streets without my say-so!"

Barbara walked up, before noticing how Lindsay was watching him with a dreamy expression on her face. "Just what attracts you to him?"

"Oh, you know…" She smiled as she finished what was left in Michael's mug.

"Didn't the first time you met him, you complimented his tattoos and he just walked away?"

"You know how rare cops with tattoos are these days." She replied. "I dunno, I just really love him."

"Yeah, the Jersey Shore Rager who is basically our resident tantrum kid." She rolled her eyes. "How's your baby-making plan going so far, Jones?"

Lindsay looked at her, pouting. "Aren't you trying to figure out how to go the next step with Trevor?"

"H-Hey, leave him out of this." She poked her chest, blushing a bit.

"And you stop critiquing my man." Lindsay grinned.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, both heading to their stations.


End file.
